


For the Smell of It

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Mush, Girl Penis, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The raunchy song had been adopted by A/O communities almost as soon as it hit the charts as a sort of anthem of Omega sexual desire. By now the cliche was almost as worn as gay men's love for Judy Garland, but it was still inevitably on heavy rotation in A/O spaces.Christen leaned back against Tobin's chest, grinding to the beat with her eyes half closed. She laughed as she heard Ali singing along "in your big jeans, you give me nice dreams, ooh ooh ooh!""Oh my god, you blatant stereotype" Christen yelled at her, over the music.





	For the Smell of It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last chapter of a friends-to-lovers wip that I’m not going to finish. Posting it because I like it as a stand-alone, and also because I had fun doing a little bit of world-building here about Alpha/Omega subbculture and social spaces. (Also because - ahem - I love writing porn.)

They'd gone out clubbing with their national teammates, everyone celebratory after their the win. Christen and Tobin were feeling particularly carefree - looking forward to two extra free days together before they flew back to their league teams, with an AirBnB booked in the gayborhood.

Tobin had been unusually clingy all day - her nose buried in Christen's neck whenever it was socially acceptable. Shed convinced Christen to skip out of lunch early for a quicky that instead turned into a cuddle session, Tobin's hands everywhere, seeming unable to get close enough. Christen was more than ready for a few days by themselves. Tonight though, they'd ended up at an A/O bar with Ashlyn and Ali, Kelley, Alex, and a few others. They were clustered around a tall table reading the menu of cheesy mixed drinks with supposed aphrodisiac properties for alphas or omegas, when the song changed.

Ali literally lifted Ashlyn off her stool and carried her towards the dance floor, leaving their teammates laughing at her eagerness as much as at the role reversal.

Christen made eyes at Tobin, looked away with a pout when Tobin didn't respond, then tried the pleading look again. Tobin made a dramatic reluctant face back, but was already reaching for Christen's hand and moving towards the dancing as she did. Christen loved Tobin's over-the-top dramatic protests, especially how little actual pushback was ever actually behind them. Tobin was as stubbornly independent as ever (hell, they both were), but she would do anything for her mate.

They arrived near Ash and Ali, who were wrapped around each other and already grinding - grinning and bantering, even as their hands were everywhere. Christen slid in front of Tobin, nestling her ass against her mate's hips and tilting it up - feeling smug satisfaction when Tobin gave an eager sigh and clutched at her hipbones, pulling her in close.

The song is _Shoop_ of course. The raunchy song had been adopted by A/O communities almost as soon as it hit the charts as a sort of anthem of Omega sexual desire. By now the cliche was almost as worn as gay men's love for Judy Garland, but it was still inevitably on heavy rotation in A/O spaces. Christen leaned back against Tobin's chest, grinding to the beat with her eyes half closed. She laughed as she heard Ali sing along "In your big jeans, you give me nice dreams, ooh ooh ooh!"

"Oh my god, you blatant stereotype" Christen yelled at her, over the music.

"You betcha!" Ali yelled back, turning in Ash's arms so they were both facing Christen and Tobin, and grinning wide before shimmying down Ashlyn's body until the Ash gave a groan and closed her eyes.

Both couples danced for a little while longer. To Christen it felt oddly magic - being comfortable around her friends in such a sexual context, when early that morning they'd been discussing tactics for breaking down Australia's midfield, and at the next camp it would easily be back to all business.

The rap section came along and Ashlyn started bobbing her head and mumbling along, grinning and suddenly shouting along with the rest of the dance floor when she got to "just for the smell of it".

"Dude, I never put those lyrics together before." Tobin said to her, yelling a little to be heard above the music.

"Really? This whole song is, like, the least subtexty subtext. You seriously never noticed?" Christen asked, leaning back and enjoying how her short dress shifted against her skin as she danced against Tobin. Tobin's hands were all over her now, and she could feel Tobin's cock starting to plump up against her ass.

"I mean" Tobin clarified, "I knew about it. But not, like . . . that's just _really_ specific."

"Oh my god, you doofus." Christen grinned, sweeping her hair aside and pulling Tobin's head down until her nose was rubbing against the still-fresh scars on Christen's mating spot. Ashlyn and Ali were outright laughing at them. Christen made an "I know, right?" face at them before her attention drew back to her mate.

"Tobin, are you trying to give me a hickey _on_ my mark?" Christen wanted to roll her eyes, but even as she spoke the sensations were catching up with her. She could feel her mating mark, tender and ripe, hyper-sensitized under Tobin's attentions. Arousal sparked in her core at the feel of Tobin's strong hands and mouth. She could smell the sweetsalt of her own omega essence starting to scent the air around them.

Tobin made a sound midway between her sex moan and the noise she made after the first bite of a really good taco. She let go for a moment, breath coming hot against Christen's neck, then latched back on. Christen felt her cunt get first damp, then slippery as Tobin sucked hard against the bruise. Her knees gave a little and she reached back to cling to Tobin to steady herself.

"Oh. My god. Tobin, stop for a sec. I want . . . _Tobin! _Take your mouth away. We need to . . . " Christen was losing her words by the time Tobin finally eased the suction.

"You taste so fucking good babe. I don't wanna stop." Tobin pouted.

Christen turned in her arms, murmuring "I don't _want_ you to stop. I want - god, you smell delicious right now - I want us to keep going" as she slid a hand down to rub where Tobin was now fully hard. Tobin's eyes snapped to hers. "But not here."

"Yes. Chris, please yes. How? Where do we . . I don't know . . ." Tobin trailed off. Christen rolled her eyes and hooked a finger into Tobin's belt loop, pulling her off the dance floor to Ashlyn and Ali's yells of "Have fun kids!"

\---

Four minutes later Christen's back was against the graffiti-covered wall of the furthest toilet stall as she stroked Tobin's bare cock and pushed Tobin's jeans down her ass to grope. Tobin was still at her neck, alternately nosing and sucking, making Chris light-headed with arousal and distraction. Tobin's eyes had been glazed at the prospect of sex ever since they'd locked the stall. She had rucked Christen's dress up over her hips, and now she had one hand rubbing Christen's clit through her underwear while her other hand ran along the waistband.

Tobin pulled away, face clouded with lust and uncertainty, eyeing the dirty floor and around the stall, charmingly uncertain how to help Christen out of her underwear without stopping touching her. Christen huffed in impatience, pushing Tobin's hand out of the way and moving the crotch of her underwear to the side, making room for Tobin to slide in alongside the wet cotton. Tobin groaned, still glazed but single minded now. She picked Christen up by the thighs, pressing her back against the wall and staring at her with wonder as she slid her cock down, thrusting and seeking until she was poised at Christen's entrance. Christen stared back at Tobin's beautiful - almost desperate - face, before wrapping her calves around Tobin's hips and murmuring "c'mon baby".

Tobin slid home.

They went fast. Tobin worked deep in her, pushing up to meet gravity each time Christen slid down her cock. Tobin's hands were on her ass, their chests pressed together, faces too close to kiss and breath loud in each other's ears. Christen was getting close, her mind blank of everything but the feeling of Tobin's cock hitting deep and Tobin's pubic bone against her clit at the apex of each thrust, when the bathroom door opened.

Their eyes snapped to each other. Tobin froze halfway out, fingers digging to hold Christen up. Christen clung to Tobin's shoulders, trying to quiet her rapid breathing. The person outside washed their hands, then giggled. Tobin and Christen exchanged rueful grins as they heard Ashlyn mutter "Mm, mm, mm, for the smell of it" just a hair too loudly to be singing to herself.

Christen stuck her tongue out at Tobin, and tightened her muscles around the head of Tobin's cock. She meant it as a private tease, but Tobin gave a breathy moan at the pressure, startling them both.

"Tobin you horndog" Ash said, pulling paper towels from the dispenser. "I absolutely heard you putting it to Christen just then."

"Um, actually Ash, that was Tobin you heard." Christen replied cheerily. She tightened again and slid herself all the way down Tobin's erection, grinning as she jolted another moan from her.

"I take it back, you're both adorable horndogs." Ashlyn replied cheerfully. "Well, we're off back to the hotel. I closed out your tab. Venmo me! Be Safe! Remember to hydrate!"

At the sound of the door falling closed Tobin thrust back into action, picking up speed until Chisten's ass was bouncing against the wall.

"Oh my god, Chris you pervy dork. I don't know how I'll look her in the eye again but that was hilarious" Tobin babbled helplessly, getting out of breath. "Fuck, Chris, I need to come in you. I want it on your thighs under this dress. Oh god, I'm getting close. Come with me baby - let me hear it..."

Christen was as close as Tobin, her world narrowed to Tobin's sleek muscles under her fingers and solid cock finding delicious friction on every drive. She managed to gasp out "Yeah, c'mon baby." before finding Tobin's mate mark and biting hard. That tipped Tobin over the edge - jolting tremors as she came deep in Christen. Chris felt the familiar wash of her hormones just as she hit her own high, her clit singing with stimulation and her nose flooded with Tobin's scent.

They came down as fast as they'd started. Tobin setting Christen down gently and smirking as some of her cum slid down to glisten on the delicate skin of Christen's inner thigh before she could settle her underwear back into place. Christen carefully pulled up Tobin's briefs and jeans and tucked Tobin's cock - still half-hard - inside gently. She rested her forehead against Tobin's for a moment, smiling a little, enjoying the cliche and the dirty perfection of what they'd just done.

Tobin's eyes were still blown nearly black when they separated. She fumbled both her hands to Christen's hips, kneading and urging them back towards her own.

"Chris, that was incredible. I've never done anything like that. I feel high as fuck right now."

Christen giggled, stroking Tobin's cheek and letting their hips bump gently.

”Yeah you look pretty out of it, baby. It’s adorable - makes me feel like I’m doing everything right.”

"So, uh, Chris . . . I think I might be going into a little bit of a rut?" Tobin said, uncertainly. Her hands were migrating to Christen's ass, and she started rocking their hips together. "I mean, I'm not sure, it doesn’t happen on the regular now I'm on birth control, but I really seriously want to fuck you again right now. And maybe all night after that? God, Chris, they way you smell . . . could we . . . I mean, I need . . ." Tobin trailed off, nuzzling towards Christen's neck even as their hips continued to grind and she gathered Christen's dress up at the back so she could dig fingers into Christen's ass.

"Oh babe. That totally makes sense why you've been smelling so awesome tonight. I can't wait to see that and help you out, sweetie." Christen fished her phone out of Tobin's back pocket, clicking through rapidly to order a Lyft.

"You might be already seeing it." Tobin replied, still glazed and getting a little shaky. "Would you be cool with me touching myself while we stand here? This is getting, like, kind of overwhelming."

"We've got a ride coming. Hold on just a few minutes, and then I'll take care of you all night. Ok babe? Can you do that for me?" Christen asked.

Tobin nodded, dumbly, her gaze drifting from Christen's eyes to her lips before coming slowly back. Christen's heart swelled. She hadn't got to see this side of Tobin yet and all her omega instincts puffed up with pride and excitement that it was her, _her _who got to take care of this beautiful alpha.


End file.
